russelfandomcom-20200213-history
All-new PTV 4 revamp its programming on July 10
July 8, 2017 MANILA, Philippines - PTV-4, the Kapambansa network, gets bigger and better starting this Monday (July 10) as it launches brand new shows and dominate its programming to cater to a wider audience following its sterling performance and improve our audience share in 2017. Since its inception in June 28 (Wednesday), the new station ID made a new approach, the new logo is the Philippine flag traingle-shaped logo: three stars, sun and the colors of red, blue and yellow. It complements the network's new identity of the network's quality programming by reaching out to the people and serving the nation as a government network. As a major player that will definitely change the Philippine television landscape, PTV 4 will continue to focus its programming on high-quality news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational, entertainment, infotainment and sports, and will beef up its primetime programming to cater to more viewers. Data from Kantar Media showed that PTV gained popularity as a major player in the industry and recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide in December last year as compared to its closest competitors. Since December 2016, PTV is now number 4 nationwide with an audience share of 17.3%, which grew by 153% from its 10.4% audience share in January. PTV General Manager and COO Dino Apolonio attributed the entire network asPTV's impressive performance to its latest offerings of movies, Koreanovelas, animes, and UAAP/PFL games. "The audience reception has been very positive. In fact our network audience share has increase to 17%--that's 150% growth since the start of the year. And we are also proud to say that we now rank fourth all over in the market," Apolonio told members of the entertainment media during a press conference for PTV's new TV programming. Apolonio says: "Tungkol ang panama sa entertainment programs ng ABS-CBN, GMA at IBC at business decision daw yun para patuloy silang magsurvive." Newly-revamped programming With the launch of Gabi ng Bayan, PTV's primetime programming thrust with public service, two newscasts, Koreanovelas and the lotto draw on weeknights. In the field of the new and most powerful news programs from the most watched news organization in the country, PTV revamped its major newscasts starting July 10: Daily Info (Monday to Friday, 9 a.m.), anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer; Sentro Balita (Monday to Friday, 1 to 2 p.m.), the afternoon news program anchored by Angelique Lazo and Alex Santos; Ulat Bayan (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m.), the network's flagship primetime news program anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine Vital gaves TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita a run for its money with more bias news and crime reports; PTV News Headlines (Monday to Friday, 9:15 p.m.), the English late-night news program anchored by Anthony Pangilinan and Charms Espina; and Ulat Bayan Weekend (Saturday and Sunday, 6 to 7 p.m.), anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturday, and Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje on Sunday. Where public affairs programs occupy the late-night slot in other networks, they remain on late primetime in PTV. BizNews with Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee (Mondays), Public Eye (Tuesdays), Rey Langit's Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Wednesdays), GSIS Members Hour with VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez (Thursdays) and Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity with Billy Andal, Congresswoman Maite Defensor and Jet Claveria (Friday) goes at 10 p.m. slot; as well as Bagong Pilipinas with Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna, Diane Querrer and Greco Belgica (Monday to Friday, 7 to 8 a.m.), DOStv: Science for the People with Gel Miranda (Monday to Friday. 9:30 to 10 a.m.), Iskoolmates with Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales, JV Cruz, Mico Aytona and Kat Medina (Saturdays, 7:30 p.m.), ASEAN Spotlight TV with Diane Querrer (Saturdays, 9:30 p.m.) and The Boardroom with Anthony Pangilinan (Saturdays, 10 p.m.). Also, the 4-part documentary Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV (July 5, 12, 19 and 26, 7:30 p.m.) with Angelique Lazo whose history of PTV since 1974. Our public service programs: Kilos Pronto with Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos (Monday to Friday, 5:30 p.m.) and Ben Tulfo's Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along (Saturdays. 8:30 p.m.). Filipino students learned in every public school (elementary and high school) by watching the most well-loved telecourse of PTV every weekday mornings from 8 to 9 a.m. with the re-airing of educational programs: Chemistry in Action with Ramon Miranda (Mondays and Wednesdays, 8 a.m.), Physics in Everyday Life with Dr. Zeny Domingo (Mondays and Wednesdays, 8:30 a.m), Science Made Easy with Lourdes R. Carale (Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8 a.m.), Fun with Math with Queena Lee-Chua (Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8:30 a.m.) and CONSTEL English with Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (Fridays, 8 a.m.). These programs aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and continuously making viewers study and learn the lesson in school. Kids get a daytime treat as PTV presents cartoons back-to-back with Upin & Ipin at 12 noon and BoBoiBoy at 12:30 p.m. in a weekday noontime slot; the afternoon anime treat: Daimos at 3:30 p.m., Crayon Shin-chan at 4 p.m., Go! Princess PreCure at 4:30 p.m. and Beyblade Burst at 5 p.m., the Sunday noontime anime back-to-back with Kado: The Answer at 12 noon and Robot Girls Z at 12:30 p.m.; and of course, the Chinse animated fantasy series Magic Wonderland, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, 7:30 p.m. and Saturdays, 7 p.m. For those into sports, PTV has programs featuring the most popular sports. For the country's favorite, collegiate league, PTV has: UAAP (now on break but to start again in September); The Best of UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball, Saturday, 1 to 3 p.m. and Sunday, 2 to 4 p.m.; and the country's favorite professional football Philippine Football League, Saturday and Sunday, 4 to 6 p.m., and of course, One Passion, One League (Saturday, 3 p.m.). For the cockfighting, PTV has Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamwfowl Show (Saturdays, 10 to 11 a.m.) and for motoring, Auto Review (Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 12 noon). In August, PTV will highlight another major thrust in its programming which is sports, by airing the coverage of the Southeast Asian Games. While other networks are constantly beefing up their entertainment programs, PTV continues to dominate the local TV's weeknight battle of tradition dramas with the Koreanovelas on weeknights: Woman with a Suitcase (8 p.m.) and Blow Breeze (8:30 p.m.). PTV also offers a late primetime cinema weekend: Pilipino Box Office (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m.) and Sunday Night Showdown (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.). The undisputed daily 15-minute PCSO Lottery Draw (everyday, 9 p.m.) and Paco Park Presents (Sundays, 8 p.m.) continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. All these new offerings start this Monday (July 10) from the one and only Kapambansa network, PTV 4. Viewers can log on to www.ptv.ph. Para sa Bayan. 'PTV-4 Schedule (July 10-16, 2017)' :Monday-Friday :5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV (replay) :7 am - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) :9 am - Daily Info (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOStv: Science for the People :10 am - TV Shop Philippines (with Malacanang Presscon/Mindanao Hour) :12 nn - Upin & Ipin :12:30 pm - BoBoiBoy :1 pm - Sentro Balita (LIVE) :2 pm - TV Shop Philippines :3:30 pm - Daimos :4 pm - Crayon Shin-chan :4:30 pm - Go! Princess PreCure :5 pm - Beyblade Burst :5:30 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: Magic Wonderland :Wed: Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV :8 pm - Woman with a Suitcase :8:30 pm - Blow Breeze :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour :Fri: Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity :11 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :5 am - Biyaheng Bukid :5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6:30 am - Oras ng Himala :7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo :10 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show :11 am - Yan ang Marino :11:30 am - Auto Review :12 nn - CGTN: Assignment Asia :12:30 pm - CGTN: Culture Express :1 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) :3 pm - One Passion, One League :4 pm - Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - Magic Wonderland :7:30 pm - Iskoolmates :8:30 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :9:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV :10 pm - The Boardroom :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :5 am - Biyaheng Bukid :5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6:30 am - Key of David :7 am - Alagang Magaling :8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV :10 am - Negoshow :10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy :11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) :11:30 am - Out of Town :12 nn - Kado: The Right Answer :12:30 pm - Robot Girls Z :1 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :1:30 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) :4 pm - Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - iTravel Pinas :7:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China :8 pm - Paco Park Presents :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :9:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown :11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines